


You Make Me Nervous

by Plentysaid



Series: Prompt List Fics [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Clumsy!Greg, Conversation, Fluff, Gen, Nervous!Greg, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: After Greg let Gil know that he made him nervous and he was the reason that he always rambled when giving them results, Gil wanted to know why.





	You Make Me Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic - I have recently re-watched CSI from the beginning whilst I have been sick, so my love for Gil and Greg has come back in bounds. Short and sweet, enjoy!  
> Prompt fill for my Prompt list. Prompt was Vulnerability...

“Greg, can I see you for a minute?” Gil tossed over his shoulder as he passed the DNA lab, reading a report, barely paying attention to his surroundings. He heard a test tube fall to the floor and break and he stopped, only for a moment, to turn his head slightly. “After you have cleaned that up, of course,” he sat down in his office, resting back in his chair as he finished the report. Something Greg had said earlier had made him think, he usually never gave the boy much thought, at least, other than his employee who was usually quick and reliable about his results, but when the young lab tech had told him that he made him nervous, the blush didn’t subside from Greg’s pale skin.

  
“You wanted to see me? The test-tube was empty, I didn’t have any samples in it, I was about to test the condom from the Mathers case, but no evidence had been…”

  
“Greg… We spoke about this,” he said, putting his hand up. “Close the door and sit,” he said, he just wanted to know why. Greg did as he was told, quickly, sitting down, Gil could see just how nervous he was, and he felt sorry that he made him feel like this. “Explain to me, please, why I make you nervous?”

  
Greg stared at him dumbfounded, he didn’t know if it was a telling off or he was going to be remanded to day shift, the guilty look on his face made Gil clear his throat to find an answer.

  
“You’re the boss, I want to impress you, you… Grissom, you are… One of the best forensic experts, I know, and I just don’t want to disappoint you, and, well, because, I…” Greg stopped himself and looked down to his lap, fiddling with his fingers. Could he tell him? He didn’t think so. “I just don’t want to let you down. You hired me and you – I know that Ecklie had his reservations about me, I’m not exactly professional, I just…”

  
“Greg, the reason that I chose you was because you were the best of the candidates. I don’t care how you present yourself – in the lab, you work hard, and you always get the results. Sometimes you’re moody, but I will overlook that, like I overlook you wearing evidence and blasting your music through the lab… You don’t have to go out of your way to impress me, you already do,” he smiled, watching him relax slightly.

  
“It… Really?” he asked and relaxed against him. “Thank you.”

  
“Now, go before I change my mind,” he said, light-heartedly and watched the young, clumsy lab-tech jump up and walk out, he saw the smile, his head bowed as he started to walk away, and Gil could see his cheeks blush. He raised an eyebrow and surmised his had just found the real reason why Greg was nervous around him.


End file.
